


Thanks for the Memories

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rather cold day on the seventh of November, a day that Ray Narvaez would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories

Standing on the outskirts of a nearby library, in the heart of New York City, a light-skinned man of Puerto Rican descent was jamming with his gaudy headphones that took up the entirety of his head.  He had thinly cut black hair, and a fuzzy beard around his face.  While he danced with his eyes shut, he didn’t realize as he slammed into another pedestrian, falling backwards.  A rage began boiling in his blood at the inconvenience, and hatred overwhelmed him.  “OW!” he shouted out as he fell to the ground with an audible thud.  Falling off his head, the headphones crashed onto the sidewalk, cracking down the middle.  “STUPID FUCKER, WHAT ARE YOU-“ he started to say, but was immediately cut off by the sight before him.

A lanky man that appeared to be in his early forties, with lightly graying black hair, was turning around slowly towards him.  He was in a dark black blazer, with a basic white t-shirt underneath.   There was sternness about his glance, and the boy noticed he had a scraggly goatee forming.  “Sorry, that was completely my fault, absolutely.  Because while you were dancing around like an incompetent baboon to what I could only describe as some of the most abhorrent musical equivalent of complete garbage, I should have clearly been watching where you were going and adjusted my own route to satisfy your selfish agenda.  Again, my apologies.” The man replied, in a deep, snarky and sarcastic tone of voice.  He folded his arms angrily, staring him down.

Picking up his headphones, the boy rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, freakazoid.” He replied, pulling himself up and walking away from the man.

Though he quickly noticed as the strange man began following him closely behind.  “What’s that you’ve got there?  Where did you get that?!” he asked rather dramatically, pointing to the headphones he’d hung around his neck.

Trying to ditch him, the boy weaves in and out of their fellow pedestrians, but is eventually pulled backwards with a strong grip. 

“HEY, WHAT’S YOUR FUCKING DEAL, FREAK?!” the boy spat out.

Sighing, the stranger ripped the headphones off of his neck and began inspecting them with an antique set of eyeglasses.  “I’d really rather you not call me freak.  I’m the last of my species, a genius that far exceeds the intelligence of your entire race combined, and one of the most attractive beings this side of the universe.  I’m the Doctor.” he explained, throwing the headphones onto the ground and stomping them furiously.

“THE FUCK, YOU…  You…” he stammered, feeling a calming wave wash over him.

“Grimmnian audial dissonator, goddamn, I haven’t seen this in years.  Then again, the Grimms went extinct pretty early in their existence.  Though this explains why everyone’s in a piss-poor mood around here.  Care to introduce yourself now?  I would think you should be fine and rather apologetic to a stud, such as myself.” the Doctor chuckled to himself, grinding the machine into dust.

Falling to the ground, the boy rubbed his head, as he sighed a breath of relief.  “Y..Yeah.  I…  I do feel better.  Shit, man…  Sorry, I’m…  I, uh…” he mumbled as a splitting headache began overtaking him.

The Doctor raised his hand up to shush the boy.  “Calm the fuck down, quit being a baby, and answer my next three questions in ten words or less.  I need your name, where you got those headphones, and the nearest place I can get a cup of tea.” he spat out rather harshly.

While a wave of pain was still swirling in his head, the boy finally managed to collect himself to some degree.  “Ray Narvaez, got them for free outside the college campus, and fuck tea, Starbucks is down the road.” he stammered, regaining a little bit of his spark.

He was not the least bit amused.  “Okay, that was a huge failure all around, bravo smart-ass, bravo.  That was more than ten words, I can’t believe you took something so expensive looking for free, and if I ever hear you degrade the beverage of the gods again, I will smack you in the head with an iron wrench!” the Doctor replied in disgust, pulling the boy upright into a standing position.  “Take me to where you got those headphones, right now.  Not later, not after you bang your girlfriend, NOW.” he ordered.

Ray rolled his eyes.  “Whatever Doctor-man.  Come on, come on, I can’t wait to be done with you, freako.” he retorted.

“Oh, I see how it is; you’re naturally in a smart-ass mood all the time, aren’t you?  Well, that’s just fucking fantastic.  Every damn planet has one.” the Doctor commenting, following closely behind Ray as he began walking through the streets of New York.

____________

Roughly half an hour later, Ray had brought the Doctor to the local college campus, where a gigantic advertising booth had dozens upon dozens of boxes being handed out to the students. 

_Siren-MC42 Headphones_ _–_ _FREE With Campus ID_

Merely staring at the booth, the Doctor folded his eyes and turned to Ray.  “What sort of university is this?” he asked curiously.

Ray snorted.  “You seriously don’t know?  This is the Institute of the Digital Arts, one of the world’s best digital media colleges.  We’re like…  Number two or some shit.” he replied plainly.

“Ahhh.  , 2013, the year of the desensitized youth gaming revolution.  Makes sense now, really.” the Doctor said, in a superior tone of intellect.  “Stay here please, and don’t move.  If I begin to run, I’d follow my magnificent ass, got it?” he stated, moving towards the booth. 

Ignoring his “friend’s” order, Ray follows closely behind as they arrive, re-introduced to the woman who had given him the headphones in the first place. 

“Good afternoon, nice to see you again!  Enjoying our product?” asked a regal accent.  The woman in question was young, likely in her late teens or early twenties.  She had long black hair, down the entire length of her body, and was in formal red and black top, with a plaid school skirt.   Atop her head was a large black bow, of rather monstrous proportions.

The Doctor picked up one of the display models and began waving a metallic, pen-like object around it.  “So…  How is the Fauna home world these days?  Must not be well, considering you’ve got a metric sit-ton of illegal mind altering devices here.  Enough here, too, oh I don’t know…  Enslave an entire race of irrational, hate-mongering individuals to fight in some galactic civil war.” he quipped, staring at the woman with an intense, cocky gaze.

What little color was in the woman’s cheeks evaporated, and she reached under her table instantly.  Unimpressed, the Doctor punched her square in the face, knocking the girl into the back of her display, toppling it over.

“Dude, the fuck?!” Ray shouted, holding back the man as several nearby students rushed to her aid.

“Let me go, you jack-ass!  You’re going to let her-” the Doctor began shouting, interrupted as a flash of black leaped out of the debris.  The once innocent girl was show amidst a cloud of shredded garments, revealing a tight black and white ensemble.  In her hands was a medium-sized sword. 

Crashing back down to earth in front of Ray, she dashed forward, and had her pointed sword aiming directly for the Doctor’s heart.

“FUCK!” Ray shouted, pushing them both out of the way as she missed in a split second.  Rolling out of Ray’s grasp, the Doctor pulled out that metallic pen once more, aiming it into the grass as it made a loud whirring nose. 

The crazy woman flung herself upright, racing off once more towards the Doctor, but was halted as a stream of water shot out of the ground’s sprinkler system, blinding her eyes temporarily.  Although it was enough time for the doctor to leap forward, grab her into a neck-hold, steal her weapon, and adjust it into a gun-like shape.

“RAY, CATCH!” the Doctor yelled.  He fired the gun, which propelled it across the campus grounds, leaving behind a black ribbon in its wake that the Doctor was holding onto for dear life.  Ray caught it in mid-air, and looked back at the doctor.  “Throw it back, QUICKLY!  She’ll dry off soon!” he commanded.

Doing as he was told, Ray pressed the trigger, and threw it across the campus, where it shot back to the Doctor.  Wrapping the now elongated ribbon around the girl, he tied her up effortlessly as the ribbon tightened into a binding chain.

Stepping out of the water and dragging the still-struggling body of their attacker, Ray and the Doctor were soon greeted by campus police.  “Care to explain what’s going on here!?” a large man shouted, pointing out the mess that was a courtyard. 

The Doctor pulled out a small blue wallet, and flashed it to the man.  “I’m with the CIA.  I’ve been tracking this terrorist down for weeks now.  Sorry for the spectacle, she got the jump on us.” he explained, nodding in Ray’s direction.  “That’s my assistant, Brownie.  He’s with me.” the Doctor noted.

“Brownie, really?  That’s racist!” Ray retorted in irritation.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor threw the tied up mess of a woman into Ray’s arms, which promptly propelled his skinny ass-self straight to the ground.  “Now, for the sake of National Security, I’m going to have to ask you to make all of this go away.” he muttered, patting the large security guard’s shoulder.  “The very fate of our nation could be in your capable, ticket-writing hands.” the Doctor finished, winking slyly into the man’s face with a smile that could melt butter.

______________

Carrying the girl away in a police-car provided by campus security, Ray and the Doctor had managed to travel just outside the city limits, in an abandoned warehouse.  Throwing her in a cage, the Doctor shook his head at her sight.  “Absolutely horrible, do you know how HORRIBLE those devices are?  They slowly take away every emotion but anger and fear!  How could you do that?!” he yelled angrily.

The woman didn’t say much, merely glaring at the Doctor with a furious expression.

Huffing, the Doctor rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, I am three hundred years long past beyond giving a fuck anymore about tragic alien backstories.  They just blow up in my fucking face, every goddamn time, and people die because of it.” he replied scathingly, now staring at Ray.  “Watch her, for me, will you?  I’m calling the intergalactic authorities on her planet.  If she tries to escape, use this.” he muttered, tossing the gun-sword in his direction.    

Walking outside of the abandoned factory, the Doctor left Ray and the woman to themselves.  After several minutes of awkward silence, Ray finally sighed, moving closer to her.  “So what’s your name?” he asked politely.

The woman bore hatred into Ray’s skull through her eyes, hissing loudly. 

“Oh come on!  You’re the one wanting to fuck up my planet and turn me into some hate monster!  At least I deserve to know your name!” Ray shot back in irritation.

Fangs still bore, the woman turned away from him.  “Blake.  Blake Belladonna.” she spat out.

Ray smiled.  “Pretty name.  So Blake, why’d you want to enslave mankind?” he asked casually, as though he were speaking with a close friend about dinner plans.

Hesitantly, Blake finally shook her head.  “On our home world, Faunas are discriminated against.  At first, I genuinely believed in doing things the peaceful way.  Protesting, through peaceful demonstrations, and being such an amazing person that nobody could ever question my morals just because of my race.” she explained, wiping away a stray tear in her eyes.  “It didn’t work!  People still spat on us, they hated us, and no matter WHAT we did to make things equal, we were always just….  Sub-par.  Being constantly barked at and treated like second class citizens!” Blake continued, giving Ray the same angry look she’d been giving him earlier.

“Sounds to me like you got tired of being pushed around.” Ray replied sadly.

She nodded.  “Absolutely, we were DONE.  We were going to enslave mankind, and use them as expendable foot soldiers to invade our home world.  It was perfect, because humans are so plentiful, easily manipulated through emotional control, and have a high enough intelligence to be trained in space-grade munitions.  We were going to take control back, and make it a land for the Fauna!” Blake exclaimed proudly.

Ray pursed his lips in a humorous fashion, and thought quietly for a moment.  “Meh, I get it.  I suppose that’s as good a reason as any.” he replied, nodding.

“Really?” Blake asked incredulously.

Standing up, he rolled his eyes and kicked at her cage.  “Of course not, you fucking crazy cat-lady.  If you did all of that, you’d be no better than the people who were discriminating you!  Hell, you’d be worse!  At least you had freedom; we’d be your fucking mind-slaves!  You’re just an asshole!” he shouted angrily.

Gasping, Blake’s face crushed itself, and she lowered her head.  “My god…  You’re right.” she commented after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

“Will you leave and never come back if I let you go?” the Doctor asked, leaning against the entrance to the werehouse.  There was nothing pleasant about his expression, and it was stern.

Reluctantly, Blake nodded.  “Yes.” she replied.

The Doctor moved forward, still with his angry demeanor.  “You’ll also tell me where your race is hiding the rest of these nightmare machines.  Got it?!” he barked.

She nodded once more.  “Yes, I swear.” Blake stammered.

Pulling out his pen-thingy again, the Doctor unlocked the lock on the cage, freeing the girl.  “Go.  Don’t make me regret this, because I will come and hunt you down.” he mumbled.

Before she could answer, Blake pushed a small device into the Doctor’s hand, and dashed off in a blur of black.

Chuckling, the Doctor turned to Ray.  “I’m impressed.  You have…  Quite a way with words.  Here I thought you were a stupid hormone-riddled moron with bad hair.” he quipped.

“HEY.  I do not have bad hair!” Ray shouted, patting his short haircut defensively.

_______________

After a whirlwind adventure of blowing up a small factory, dealing with some red-haired swordsman asshole, and pissing off an entire race of animal-people, Ray learned a great deal about “The Doctor”.  Primarily that he was some sort of race of time traveling alien, and had some sort of fancy title that made him better than everyone.  He was interesting, quirky, and had the single greatest ego of any man he’d met.

Turning a corner and into a nearby alleyway, Ray and the Doctor stopped at a large blue phone booth, which was apparently his time machine.

Ray grinned at the Doctor.  “Thanks, for everything.  You saved my town, saved our PLANET, and…  Well, me.  That’s pretty damn cool, and it was fun blowing shit up.” he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

The Doctor chuckled.  “I know, I’m fabulous.  There was not a single Time Lord in existence as wonderful as me.  Well, except for the others times I was me, but they were really me, so the statement stands.” he replied, pulling out a tiny key and sticking in into the phone booth. 

“I guess you’re leaving, then?  Will I ever see you again?” Ray asked curiously, turning away sadly.

Pushing the box door open, the Doctor stopped before he entered it.  “You know, I’ve been alive for over a millennium now.  I’ve never met anyone who wasn’t important.  Though I’ve never…  I’ve never met anyone quite like you.  You’re dumb as a brick, have no physical aptitude, and get on my last bit of patience with your annoying sayings.” he murmured.

“Thanks, no really, thanks.” Ray replied sarcastically.

The Doctor extended his hand to Ray, putting one foot inside the blue box.  “And yet, for some reason, I can’t help but wonder what goes inside that tiny brain of yours.  The way you behaved today, and the things you said with Blake.  Remarkable things, really.  Ways of doing things that I thought I’d long given up on.” he said, putting on the first smile he’d had all day. 

Ray smiled back and moved forward, taking his hand, expecting to shake it.

“Come with me, Ray, come explore all of time and space with me.  Experience the amazing, and grow as a person because of it.  I assure you, it will be far better than some shitty college degree, or living in a rundown apartment with no job prospects.  And when our journey comes to the end, you can return home to your time, and know that you lived an amazing life with the knowledge of the vastness of the worlds out there.” the Doctor said eloquently, in a surprising manner of intelligence.  “Oh, and if you say no, I’ll forever remember you as the dumbest man in existence.” he said jokingly, in the tone he knew as the Doctor’s.

“Fuck yes!  But come up with a better sidekick name than Brownie, or I’ll slug you one!” he yelled.

Without any hesitation, Ray nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled inside the box.  On the inside, it was incredibly large given its outside dimensions.  A computer-like panel with glass tubing took up a majority of the room.  Though the rest of it was in fine classic carpeting, in a shade of scarlet red.  Cushioned couches were laid out around the machinery, and countless bottles of alcohol lining black-tinted glass cabinets.

“Wow, it’s..  Bigger on the inside…and…  Very pimp-like.” Ray said, whistling in disbelief. 

Plopping down on a couch sat right in front of the console, the Doctor began fiddling with levers.  “I rather like this regenerated version of the Tardis.  Feels very, like me, if that makes any sense.”, he proclaimed.

“It doesn’t.” Ray retorted, crashing on a swanky chair.  Stripping off his hoodie, he threw it on the floor carelessly, leaving behind a graphic tee with another obnoxious saying on it.  “So, where are we going?” Ray finally asked.

The Doctor smiled.  “Whenever you want, my moronic, companion.” he replied.

Rubbing his hands back and forth, a devious grin covered Ray’s face.  “Let’s see…  How about…  April 20th in San Francisco, sometime in the 1960’s?” he offered.

“No.” The Doctor stated immediately.

Ray pouted.  “Oh come on, Doc!  PLEASE?!” he whined.

Sighing loudly, the Doctor groaned.  “No.  I’m not wasting your time on something stupid.  We’re going to the year 3,201, when the great Artificial Intelligence war triggering the Director’s hand in what would be known as the Freelancer rebellion, and-”

Walking off, Ray yawned.  “BORING, I’m going to sleep.  Call me when you go somewhere cool, or where I can meet hot alien chicks.” he called out casually.

“GET BACK HERE!  We’re traveling in time, and you want to take a nap!?  WHO DOES TAHT?!  I’m going to force feed you cultivation and wisdom if I have to shove it up your ass!” the Doctor replied in vain, bounding off after him through the corridors of the Tardis.

_____________

(60 Earth Years Later)

“Grandpa Ray!  Grandpa Ray!” a teenage girl with long black hair screamed, running through a small home.  She wore a long white dress, which fluttered in the breeze.  Clutched in her hand was a small poster, and she shoved it into the face of an old man reclining in a chair.

Adjusting his glasses and letting out a small guffaw, Ray looked over the image.  His face dropped in horror, gasping at the sight.  “Where did you get this, Melody?!” he asked darkly.

Smiling, Melody laughed to herself.  “I know this is REALLY going to sound crazy, but her me out.  I met a man, named The Doctor.  He, um, wants me to travel with him through time and space.  I was just going to run off and leave, but he insisted I ask you for permission first.  Funny, too, why’d he ask for you Grandpa Ray?  Why not my mama and papa?” she asked, biting her lips.  “I KNOW it’s crazy, but-”

“Have a fun trip, Melody.  Enjoy it while you can, because it’ll be over before you know it.” Ray stated, standing up from the recliner and hobbling alongside his granddaughter.

Dropping her jaw, Melody blinked wildly.  “You…  Believe me?” she asked incredulously.

He nodded.  “Long story, I’ll tell it to you sometime.  For now though…  I’d like to see the Doctor one last time before I die, if I may.  Take me to him, please.” Ray asked.

-

Not walking far from their home, a familiar blue box was standing on the corner of a street.  Leaning up against it in a tan overcoat and pinstripe suit, was a younger male with golden-blonde hair sticking up everywhere, a fuzzy face, and a gigantic nose of god-like proportions. 

“Good afternoon, Doctor.  It’s been a while, I see you’ve…  Changed a bit.” Ray said warmly with a smile.

The Doctor nodded.  “Indeed I have, old sport, indeed I have.  Though the same could be said of you.” he replied in a far more British accent than he’d remembered the Doctor having.

Melody joined his side, smiling eagerly.  “Grandpa said I could go!  So..  Can we?” she asked eagerly, hopping up and down.

“Of course, love.  Hop on in, I’ll be inside in just a minute.” The Doctor said, unlocking the Tardis and allowing her entrance. 

Excitedly, she leaps through it, gasping loudly as she peeked inside.

Turning back to Ray, the Doctor stepped forward.  “She reminds me of you, old sport.  That same attitude and same burning love of life and the fun that one might have with it.  It was refreshing to find such a suitable companion again.  I never did find one as lovely as you were.” he stated, walking towards the old man.  He touched him on the face, caressing his wrinkles.  “This is the hardest part of the job.  Always is, you know.” the Doctor chuckled.

Ray nodded.  “So then…  You know.” he mumbled.

“I’m the Doctor!  I bloody well know everything!” he replied solemnly, but with a friendly tone about it.  “About a week left, eh?  That bad is it mate?” he said, choking himself up.

“Doctor, don’t be sad for me, I’ve lived a long and wonderful life.  I’m 85, still in good shape, and have seen what lies beyond our little world.  I’m an incredibly blessed man.” Ray replied, looking down towards his feet.

The Doctor shook his head.  “I’m so sorry Ray.  I…  I would give anything to fix your illness, but…” he stammered.

Ray took the Doctor’s hands in his, patting them.  “But everything must eventually meet their end, I know, believe me, I know.  If there was one thing you drilled into this old skull, it was THAT.” he laughed, coughing a bit as he came up for air.  There was silence between them, until he pulled the Doctor into his body for a hug.  “I’m glad I got to see you one last time, Doctor.  You changed my life, and I’m so glad I got to say goodbye in person, and even more glad to know that my granddaughter is about to experience the ride of her life.” he choked out, letting tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

The two remained in their tight embrace, until Ray pulled away.  “Now, go on, Doctor.  Melody HATES to wait, and she’ll give you an earful if you take TOO long.  Learned that lesson the hard way, of course.” he said, smiling happily.

Walking back towards the Tardis, the Doctor stopped at the doorway, looking back one more time

“Come with me again, Ray.  Come experience all of space and time with me, once more, before you pass on.  One last hoorah or whatever dreg they call it here, old sport.” the Doctor said in a friendly manner, extending his hand in a manner as he had done some sixty years prior. 

Ray shook his head.  “No…  My time as your companion was over long ago, Doctor.   It’s Melody’s turn now, and she deserves all of your attention.  Show her what you showed me and that…  That will be a far greater comfort to me, than any I have ever received.” he replied sincerely, managing a goofy grin.  “Besides, I want to remember you and the Tardis the way they were, in the greatest ten years of my life.” he explained.   

The Doctor nodded, lowering his hand.  Yet, as his eyes drooped and smile faded, there was a great deal of sadness about him.  “I’ve never told anyone this before, but…  My name…  My name when we traveled together was Joel.  I can’t speak as Joel anymore, old chap, but I can tell you…  That was the most human-like fun I ever experienced as a Time Lord, and after that, it never was the same without you.  I missed you Ray, I missed you every year, and I’m sorry our time together had to end.” the Doctor said solemnly.

Ray breathed in deeply, sighing as a mountain of burden lifted off his shoulders.  “Thank you…  Joel.  That means…  More to me than you’ll ever know.” he replied in a somber, grateful tone.

Smirking, the Doctor shook his head.  “It’s Gavin now, you right bugger, but don’t tell anyone, you bloody nutter!” he remarked in a whimsical rhyme, pushing through the door and shutting it behind him.

As Ray watched the box disappear slowly, with that all too familiar hum for the last time in his life, he tilted his head towards the sky, and the glittering of stars that sunset began to unveil. 

“Goodbye, Doctor.” he muttered, pulling out of the pocket that his granddaughter had given him not half an hour earlier. 

It was a photograph of Ray with his Doctor, hugging together at the time when the first photograph was ever taken.  Ray was giving the doctor bunny ears, and the Doctor was making duck-lips.  At the bottom of it, there was a small line of scribble.

_Thanks for the memories._


End file.
